The disclosed invention relates particularly to a finger ring jewelry item that stably yet removably retains an article commonly known as a guitar pick. Musicians often utilize an item such as a plectrum to pick or strum a stringed instrument such as a guitar. When the playing article particularly a small one such as a guitar pick is not attached to the musical instrument itself it can be easily dropped and lost. It is therefore advantageous that the musician has a guitar pick close at hand. This invention affords this advantage quite literally as it is worn on the musicians hand.